Choices
by Delightful-Indeed
Summary: "I can escort Yamanaka-san from here, Tsutei." "Yes, Kankuro-san." Kankuro walked a couple of steps until he stood in front of Ino. "Now, Hime, What's all this talk I just endured about a greenhouse campaign, and why does the Hokage insist on puppet traps to defend it?" Ino took a deep breath in, and sighed. This was going to be another long night.
1. Chapter 1

Choices

**[Year]**

川の国- The Land of Rivers

Kawa no Kumi, the Land of Rivers, was not the best place to travel at night. With river monsters lurking underneath reflecting currents, and prowling between bushes and branches, any ninja with a platinum blonde angled bob would be sure to catch some attention. Ino just hoped that some of those critters would assist her in slowing down her pursuers. It would sure give her a much needed break.

Ino ran across yet another river and dodged several bamboo trees, as she struggled to make it to Konoha's border. She had been evading her pursuers for almost two days through the harsh deserts of Suna and her body was starting to feel the consequences. Having just crossed the border into Kawa no Kuni, home was nearer, but sadly nowhere in sight. Every gulp she sucked in set her lungs on fire. Every attempt refused to quench the need for a consistent flow of oxygen.

_**Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch**_

The constant rapid pace of their feet pounding against the underbrush provided a nice instrumental that cut though the occasional cricket church and owl hoot.

Rhythmic as it was, it was proving to be a hard pace to maintain since her pursuers had decided on being all too kind in their determination to catch both her and the stolen scroll that they believed she had. Unbeknownst to them, the scroll had been switched with a replica by the time she had "stolen" it, so she guessed both of them got screwed on that deal.

_**Ziip-ziip-ziipzipp**_

Shuriken! She was wondering when he was going to pull those out. She found it odd that he had waited about two days to fire any weapons on her suspecting person. One shuriken sliced a quarter-inch deep cut on her left leg, Ino pouted for a grand total of 3 seconds on the temporary quarter-inch loss of her fair ivory skin . Oh, well, nothing a little dab of Aloe Vera couldn't fix later. Perhaps a nice eucalyptus bath would be a nice reward for a job well done. Ooooh, and perhaps some Yu no Kuni bath salts would help ease the knots in her aching muscles. Ino geniunly smiled at the self-pampering she was going to receive once this mission was over!

_**Chch—chch-chch.**_

Was he speeding up? _Dang_! She had seriously underestimated his endurance. Wasn't he supposed to mainly be a stationary ninjutsu user? Anything that required bodily movement should have been foreign to him!

Although tempted, she didn't dare turn her head. The fear that her pursuer was closing in on her would only decrease the slightest chance that she would outlast her predator. Well…predators, she was sure that the other one was following as well, but she couldn't sense his chakra signature anywhere!

_**Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch—ch—ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chch….**_

Ino's ears picked up on the, dare she say, slowing pace, of her pursuer? Was he giving up? Was his partner also giving up? Maybe they were regrouping, replanning, or retreating? Regardless, Ino kept running to put some distance between them. She had no doubt that they would continue after a minute break. Deciding to follow suit, Ino jogged to a halt and began to desperately suck in the air around her. She slowly walked in a circle before continuing her escape.

About forty miles, two burning calf muscles, and an extremely jaded disposition later Ino had stopped to rest. She found a heavily flowered, uninhabited flower bush to blend in with and watched the forest hum to life through the branches. Ino's eyes squinted to scan the canopy as a few birds twittered from branch to branch.

Dawn was breaking, and it gave her a moment's peace.

In hindsight perhaps it was too much of a moment because that was all it took for her find her upper left side bum rushed by a sharp, boney elbow.

Ino's eyes closed as she was roughly thrown through the bush onto the damp mossy ground. The space around her shrunk as she was immediately pinned by a weight that had to be at least 246 lbs. and counting.

_Gah_! She'd guessed her pursuer had been tall and his shoulders a bit broad, but dang! She didn't think he'd be _this_ heavy.

Ino opened her eyes to find black rimmed wrath painted around orbs of…teal?

So, he had been following. Good! Now she wouldn't have to make two separate trips to sunny stupid Suna. Two birds with one stone…or was it two Sunan raccoons and one highly confidential scroll or better yet one Sunan raccoon, one broad shouldered cat, and the replica of a very important peace treaty that she was working with?

"Where is the scroll, Yamanaka?" Her assaulter spoke in a low, dangerous voice with a definite promise of pain.

Ino didn't believe in pain much, especially the kind that involved an Ibiki-like torture session. She'd been through plenty of those thank you very much. Although she was sure that the man above her would do more than just torture her especially if it meant the safety of his village.

Which was good! She had been counting on it.

"I…don't know. Bythetime I-I got there the scrollhadbeen…switched. The one I have is a replica…" She finished out with as much breath as was possible.

The black rims narrowed on her.

Ino gave a weak smile in response.

"Honest truth." Ino chirped.

His face lowered into more of her personal space.

"For you, it'd better be." "Kankuro." He barked.

"Ne, Gaara."

Ino's smile turned upside down, and her eyes widened as she tried to locate her pursuer's voice. She heard his footsteps and saw two pointed cat ears and the usual Bunraku make-up that accompanied his performances. He winked at her. _Ew._

_As if cat boy._ Ino thought with disgust. Sakura had made passing comments on how he was actually not bad looking underneath his stage attire. An opinion Ino had never shared, despite not having seen the goods for herself.

"Knock her out."

He smirked. "With pleasure. Gomenasai, Yamanaka-hime, this will hurt only a little at first, but it'll be _ a lot_worse when you wake up. I promise."

Ino rolled her eyes. Typical bravo actor.

As previously stated Ino didn't believe in pain, but she would take one for the team, even if the two men above her believed that at the moment she was no longer playing for the same one. After all with the fourth ninja war over all the countries were on the same allied page. The replica treaty that she had 'stolen' proved that.

Kankuro's fingers twitched slightly as a needle embedded itself into her neck. At first she felt the normal sting and effects of a poisoned weapon, and she awaited her eventual plummet into unconsciousness. Phase one of her Hokage's plan had been completed. Now all she had to do was wait.

Her last sights were two black rimmed teal orbs , and two purple rimmed chocolate orbs staring down at her with a mixture of vengeance and disgust.

They were pissed. Jolly Ho! That's what she was counting on.

Kankuro watched as the blonde's eyes rolled back and fluttered shut.

"Check her." Gaara softly demanded as he removed himself from the situation and rid his clothes of the myriad of bamboo leaves he had acquired following in the brush of the bamboo forest.

Kankuro switched places with Gaara and got to work quickly frisking Ino for the "replica" scroll. Although his male instincts appreciated how she wasn't as thin as rumours be told he kept a strong handle on his current mission. He patted down her sides and went to the obvious hiding place, her satchel. Moving his hand around his brows knitted together in utter disbelief. Was the blonde really that stupid? Did she honestly hide the scroll in the most obvious place? Thank God Temari had more wits about her.

Opening up the contents Kankuro sucked his teeth as he read the message at the bottom of what, clearly, was a replica of the Peace treaty signed by the five nations.

"Gaara, you'll want to see this."

Gaara bent down and held out his hand for the replica scroll.

"Hm. So she was telling the truth."

The scroll was a replica that disturbed him. Who would want to steal an original copy or what appeared to be an original copy of a Peace treaty after such a destructive and depressing war? Gaara skimmed over the document noting everything was copied with precision except the words that she had scribbled in her own blood at the bottom.

_Kazekage_,

_I'm not sorry for trying to steal the scroll , but I am sorry that I needed you to be involved… _

_-Godaime Hokage_


	2. Chapter 2

川の国- The Land of Rivers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

"We'll camp here for the night. We can easily reach home in the morning."

"All the more reason to keep going, ya? Why do you want to stop now?"

Gaara unbuckled the straps holding his gourd, and turned towards his brother as he placed the heavy weapon down.

"There are questions I'd like you to ask Yamanaka-san. Questions I'd like to hear the answers to _**before**_ we enter the village."

"Me? Why don't you question her?" Kankuro asked warily.

Gaara averted his eyes. "I believe your interrogation skills to be…" Gaara's eyes centered back on his brother. "standard." He smirked. Kankuro smirked in return and chuckled.

"Uh-huh. I know what this is." He stepped in front of his brother. "You just want to see if there is any chance of her being innocent before you bring her to Baki. You don't want to involve Konoha at all. You want to avoid confrontation, right?"

Gaara's arms crossed across his chest and rolled his shoulders. " Konoha has been our most trusted ally from the very beginning. They forgave us after we betrayed them in the Chunin exams. Then they sent help on various occasions, including my death. And despite not having enough of a budget to cover their own recovery after the war, they've financially supported our trade routes. Therefore, I believe it is most **strategic **to not…how does Temari say it? Um, burn our bridges so to speak.

Kankuro nodded as he too set Ino down. "That, and you don't want to upset Naruto ,or Temari for that matter. She is involved with blondie's team mate." He added as an afterthought, while making a face.

Gaara huffed , but said nothing. Choosing instead to keep his thoughts to himself. _Why does everyone insist that every political decision I make comes back to my close important people? Is it not highly plausible that I might just be making the best decisions for the good of our country? Apparently not. _

"Baki will not be merciful. If you can manipulate any information out of her then I might be able to spare her Baki's interrogation."

"Good luck with that one. I think you sometimes forget that even though we're older, Baki still trained, and basically raised us through our teenage years. He'll still want to interrogate her regardless of what you offer him."

"Maybe. I'm going set up a parameter. I'll stay gone long enough for you to…work."

"And what pray tell would you like me to 'work' on?"

"That scroll symbolizes the five nation's agreement on peace and our solemn oath to defend and support each other in this time of financial insta-."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. Sometimes he had to remind his brother that even though he was on the council, he wasn't _**the **_ council. He was more than that he was his older brother.

"The non-BS version please? I have 'work' to do." Kankuro mumbled.

"Fine. What help is the Hokage requesting and why couldn't she have just sent a message bird, or requested an audience with me in Sunagakure or in Konohagakure?

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "You think Tsunade-sama wants help?"

Gaara looked up at the sky as he let out a frustrated huff. "Again, the treaty isn't valuable, but what it represents is valuable. Another one could be easily forged. Why steal a treaty and then ask me for my help? Has she stolen the other three treaties as well, and if so why haven't the other nations reported anything?"

Gaara sighed. "Nevermind, just find out what you can, and Kankuro the sooner, the better. I'll send a message to Baki to assure him that we are safe."

Kankuro nodded, "And the status of the treaty?"

"I'll maneuver around it. Get to work. Time is limited."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kankuro waved off his brother and turned towards his newest assignment.

Kankuro weaved his fingers together and pushed his hands out to crack any stiff joints. With a wicked grin he made his way over to sleeping Hime.

_Look at her sleeping. So blonde, so cute, so unsuspecting. _

Kankuro raised his hand and sent a shock of chakra from his index finger right into circulatory system. He needed to override the poison or rather, sedative, from her system. Normally she would have awoken in a matter of hours, but time was not on their side.

_This should bring you back to the land of living. _

Ino's head lulled to the side before focusing on black fabric and purple, paint?

"Ugh. Wha?" _Please don't be catboy! _ Her head moved up to see-

"Mornin' Hime!" He was smiling with no teeth showing. His eyes were closed and he looked like the cat that caught the canary.

_Sigh. Could be worse Ino, could be worse._

"Ahem- perhaps your lovely ears evaded my voice the first time I said it-and for that I shall repeat myself. Mor-"

"Don't bother, I heard you loud and clear. Now go away! Ino snapped! She was in no mood to deal with cat wearing fools. "I don't want to talk to you I want to speak with the Kazekage."

Kankuro abruptly straightened his spine, and starting looking around raising his hand above his brow and squinting into the darkness around them. He turned back to Ino, who looked slightly drugged and annoyed. He wondered how urked she would be to find that she looked rather 'uncute' at the moment.

"Trees, Do you see the Kazekage anywhere?" He looked down. "Rocks, Dirt, ant crawling through the soil, perhaps you have seen our red headed leader?"

Nothing answered him. Ino watched in pure irritation at his antiqs. It was always the middle child. Gah, could his mother not have paid him enough attention before Gaara came along?

"Hey, catboy, I know he's not around and that's why I asked to speak with him."

Kankuro tapped Ino's nose and then pinched it playfully. Ino tried to bite off a finger, permanently.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, first of all you didn't ask, you merely specified a want, which by definition is something one can live without."

"Actually by definition it is something desired, demanded, or required, which I do infact," Ino chuckled, "desire to, demand to, and am required to by my kage to speak with your kage. Now, if you don't mind wasting air perhaps you'd like to…Look don't take it personal okay, I know you have middle child syndrome, but while we are wasting time because you require attention, we could actually be helping the five great nations take down an underestimated and overlooked factor to prolonged peace."

"Which would be?"

"Let me talk to the Kazekage and you'll find out."

"…excuse me, maybe I heard wrong, but-" Kankuro dug in his ear with his index finger and then pretended to flick a spare piece of wax her way. Ino's mouth dropped.

"Do you not have any home training whatsoever? That was earwax you just flicked at me."

Even though he flicked nothing Kankuro held his palms up innocently. "I'm litter box trained, sweetheart, I swear it. Besides if you were paying closer attention then you would notice that there was actually no earwax on my finger. I lick myself clean you know." He winked at her.

Ino could have face palmed. "Litter box trained or not! Read my lips I'm not talking to you, but I will talk with the Kazekage."

"Hime, you obviously don't realize the situation you are in so let me explain it to you. You just violated multiple peace treaty policies, strained political and secular relationships within our inner circle, and destroyed what looks to have, at once been, an incredibly sexy outfit."

Ino was taken aback. Was he…hitting on her? What kind of professional ninja was he?! Ino began to screech.

"As if you-" Kankuro had attached chakra strings to Ino's Jaw lines and chin, effectively ceasing any high pitched insulting statements that might have otherwise come out to hurt his sensitive ears.

"Please don't cut me off, it's quite rude! Now as I was saying, you are in no position to, desire, demand, or require an audience with my Kazekage, or anyone for that matter. You gave up that right about 3 days ago when you violated a sacred treaty that not only Suna, but the entire Shinobi nation holds dear. Now, I am a gentleman-"

"Could have fooled me." Ino mumbled.

"_**I am a gentleman, **_but if you won't talk to me then you will be speaking with another gentleman that will be anything but gentle with you. Wakarimasuka? Now if you would please cooperate._**" **_

Ino remained quiet for a couple seconds. Kankuro thought she was ready to be docile.

"Does this non-gentleman have better manners than you because if so I'll take my chances with him."

"Ah, and you still refuse to see reason. So nicely packaged and yet so misguided and overzealous. I'm trying to help your little tail, and in your quest to bear the next national tragedy you would rather be thrown off the cliff than simply take the offered bridge in front of you. .Tsk. I guess I was wrong about you."

"Wow, I guess the puppeteers really take all the theatre classes, huh? Lots of theatrics from you, and a lot of drama. Amazing, you must be the female in any relationship you get yourself into, huh? Look even though you act in your little puppet shows, and you like to put on a façade with your victims, of whom you probably talk to death, let me spare you some auditions. Stop acting like you know anything about me, or the reasons why I'm doing what I'm doing. Ask your Kazekage to talk with me when he comes back, and we'll just get this misunderstanding settled, kay?" Ino tilted her head to the side and did an overly cute and fake smile. However, it quickly turned into a frown upon looking at the puppeteer's eyes slightly change.

Something passed over the cat boy's eyes that she couldn't decipher, and the tone that he used next didn't seem to go with his previous theatric performance. Like his brother earlier that day, he leaned in to her personal space and began to speak.

"Hime, I don't know anything about you, and I won't presume to. That's why I ask questions.

Question number one…


	3. Chapter 3

川の国- The Land of Rivers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

Something passed over the cat boy's eyes that she couldn't decipher, and the tone that he used next didn't seem to go with his previous theatric performance. Like his brother earlier that day, he leaned in to her personal space and began to speak.

"Hime, I don't know anything about you, and I won't presume to. That's why I ask questions. Question number one; according to you Konoha doesn't want to start another war, but prevent one. How would another war even start, when things are going so well for the five nations?"

Ino snorted. "You call limited food supplies, severely damaged farm lands, and wobbly trade routes to the main land a good thing?"

"Everybody's having a hard time right now. Not just Suna, and not just Konoha. Starvation makes men do desperate things yah, but I highly doubt this is the main reason for Konoha to want to speak with us. What does Konoha or rather Tsunade want?"

"Again, let me talk to your Kazekage and you'll find out."

Kankuro sighed.

"You know it's what you don't say that tells the story more than what you do say. Your insistence on speaking with Gaara let's me know that he has to be central to whatever your schemes are-"

"Schemes?" Ino hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I strike a nerve? Are you allergic to that word or something?"

"Do you not care about the future of our nations?"

" I don't when a sassy overzealous thief decides that stealing a peace treaty is the best way to win a foreign leaders attention for 'peaceful' talks. Let's be honest Hime, if you wanted to speak with Gaara then all that you would have to do is send word through Naruto or even your teammate, Shikamaru or could have even traveled with him. I'm not denying that you may have a valid reason, however I'm starting to believe that your reasons behind such chivalrous acts might not be as philanthropically solid as you would like me to believe."

"Shikamaru would have me use more politically safe means and _**we**_ don't have time for that. Naruto is in Kumo at the ahead, ask me why he's in Kumo."

"Oh, I don't, stealing the other Peace treaty scroll perhaps?"

"Again, let me talk to your Kazekage and you'll find out." Kankuro sighed.

This had to be the worst interrogation session in history. Hime wasn't necessarily breaking her silence, but she was doing it in a rather bratty, and civilian way. If any of his fellow shinobi were here, they would laugh at him.

Kankuro didn't know why his brother thought that he would be good at interrogating this girl. He had to admit he was doing a horrible job. However, he wasn't lying when he told her that in interrogations it's what you don't say that tells the story, and not what you do say. Kankuro moved away from Ino and began opening up a scroll to give Gaara with his "information."

He looked back at Ino. She had closed her eyes and was leaning her head against the tree trunk in silence.

He wondered if his theory mixed with Gaara's bravado would be enough to deter Baki from 'extracting' any more information from the bratty Hime. For her sake, he hoped. Kankuro quickly scribbled out a quick message to his brother.

_Gaara, _

_Supply & Demand. Weak link in the chain. Multiple Shogi pieces. Hime? Super bratty & not attractive. _

_Kankuro_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Choices

The Land of Wind/Sunagakure

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **_

Gaara looked down at the scroll his brother left by his gourd earlier that night. He opened it and it read:

Gaara, 

_Supply & Demand. Weak link in the chain. Multiple Shogi pieces. Hime? Super bratty & not attractive. _

_Kankuro? _

While grinning about his brother's opinion towards Yamanaka-san, Gaara began trying to unravel the short lines of information in the scroll.

Supply and Demand. That could be anything ranging from Ninja's to water.

Weak link in the chain. A spy perhaps? A door unwatched? Whose chain was Kankuro referring to? Suna's, Konoha's, Kumo's, Tsuichi's? Certainly not Mizu's. Please Buddah for all that is pure, let it not be Mizu! And what type of chain were we hinting at? Trade routes? Family bloodlines, perhaps? Enemies?

Multiple Shogi pieces. His mind sprinted to Shikamaru or at least someone from the Nara clan.

Were the Nara's the spies in everybody's bloodlines? They were resourceful he'd give them that. He'd never met a clan that was so underestimated and yet a goldmine as far as intellect. Although he'd never admit it outloud Temari, if she so chose, would be very well taken care of with that clan.

Gaara sighed. Although it was something his brother's summative report didn't give him enough to persuade Baki to leave the Yamanaka alone. It seemed he'd have to find out if he biasedly did make political decisions based on his friends.

Gaara turned to the horizon, and saw the blue-black sky tint with a very light orange-yellow.

Dawn. He'd best wake up his entourage. Sunagakure was calling.

(^.^)

Ino was a bit put out to be honest. She had followed her mission to the letter, and according to Shikamaru she should have already have spoken with Suna's Kazekage.

Life couldn't have disappointed her more even it tried. Upon his return to their camp the Kazekage relieved cat boy from his post and began the night's second watch. Ino tried to capture his attention, and make small talk, but she was ignored. Gaara assumed his meditation position and turned his back to her. So much for clearing up matters. She could only hope that Shikamaru had made it to Suna yesterday and that upon arrival they could both state her case, and get Konoha back on Suna's good side.

"Welcome to Suna, Hime! Too bad your stay won't be as pleasant as promised, but I guess you have yourself to blame for that, don't you?"

Ino stared at her captor's back with a blank expression. She tried to see around him to take a glance at the guards. She saw the remantns of the gigantic walls that used to protect the village inside it, and marveled. It must have taken years for those walls to be built. Sadly just like her own village the war had left it's scars. She wondered if Suna would ever recover its walls.

"Kazekage-sama, the great wind smiles on your return." The two guards on the ground bowed at the waist.

"Continue your watch. Kankuro, pick her up we need to speak with Baki as soon as possible. We'll take to the rooftops to the tower." Gaara inclined his head.

Even though Ino heard his words she squeaked in surprise and disapproval as she was man-handled like a sack of Tsuichi potatos and was piggy backed so to speak on cat boy's backside. She said nothing, however, being in unfamiliar territory, but she did send him an evil look.

The jumps across the village had taken a little longer than Ino had hoped. She was not the biggest fan of having to latch onto someone so…distasteful. Ino honestly couldn't fathom why she held such negative thoughts and feelings towards the Kazekage's brother. She had heard he was brave,strong, and ridiculously cunning, but there was just something about his disposition and the way he talked to her that set her on edge, and gave off a vibe that was not to be trusted.

There was finally a balcony coming at them, or they were finally landing on a balcony. At first due to the wind and sun Ino could see nothing, however when she looked up her heart skipped a beat.

The one eyed Sunan sensei was awaiting them and next to him one stupid pineapple teammate and his annoying but tolerable girlfriend! Judging from Shikamaru's face it didn't _**seem **_ like she'd be tortured in an Ibiki-like session.

"Kazekage-sama. Kankuro." Baki put an arm over his chest and bowed in respect.

"Baki. Temari…Nara-san? I hope you are here for valid reasons." Gaara replied as his eyes slid to his sister.

Kankuro unhooked Ino's arms around his neck, and she wasted no time removing her person from his. They both gave each other an annoyed look before moving towards the trio that awaited them.

"I am. I've aleady spoken with a member of your council, and I was here officially to clear up the misunderstanding.

Gaara snorted and recited the words he first found on the replica of the stolen peace treaty. "_Kazekage_, _'m not sorry for trying to steal the scroll , but I am sorry that I needed you to be involved…-Godaime Hokage"_ I'm sure "misunderstanding" is an understatement, Nara-san. And what do you mean 'was'?"

"Ahem." Baki cleared his throat and stepped forward. "While you were away Nara-san and I discussed the matter and came to a tentative conclusion."

Gaara's eyes narrowed on his councilman. "Without my consent or notification?"

Baki didn't back down and met his kage head on. " Like I said, it is _**tentative. **_We should move this conversation to your office."

"Without the rest of our council?" Gaara thought that this had better be one hell of an explanation. Councils were always suspicioius when decisions were made without their input or consent. In a way they held more power than he did.

"They shall be made aware of it until then."

"You do not want to interrogate the Yamanaka while Nara-san and I discuss this issue?"Gaara was sure that he would be able to side track Baki, and give him some time to digest and analyze whatever 'misunderstanding'was un-misunderstood without his presence.

"Arrangements have already been for her to be moved into a Temari's apartment for the evening and then with Kankuro to be watched for the next month."

Gaara said nothing as he tried very hard to control his mounting frustration and anger. He had heard every word from Baki's mouth, but the parts that kept playing over and over and over again were: _**Arrangements have already been made. **_

Ino stood with her mouth open like a goldfish trying to swallow more water. Tsunade-sama had informed her about nothing of this part! She felt extremely betrayed, and did Temari's ex-sensei mention something about her staying with cat boy? Life hated her. It had disappointed her earlier that day and now it was just plummeting to the ground in her opinion. _**for the next month! **_ What she had to do would take one week at the most!

Kankuro, who was the smartest person on the balcony decided that he would keep his mouth and his thoughts to himself. They may have to deal with a national security issue in a couple of minutes, but in a couple of seconds they had managed to piss off a man with horrible anger management issues, and Kankuro preferred to stay on his brother's good side. A side that Baki would not be seeing for a while!

Gaara finally spoke up.

" . We will leave for my office now. Temari send for Tsutei at the gate, and ask him to escort Yamanaka to my greenhouse in approximately ten minutes."

"Kazekage-sama, I'm not sure this talk will conclude in ten minutes."

"Ït'd better," Gaara coldly rebuttled. "because as Kazekage, that's all I'm allotting you."

Gaara rushed past everyone to his office, and Shikamaru gave Temari a worried look before following.

Baki chanced a glance at Kankuro, who nodded in passing, and then completely overlooked her.

"She's all yours, Tem! Good luck!" Kankuro left the balcony in search of Gaara and the others.

Ino cursed as she kicked the dry sand on the balcony floor.

(^_^)

Ino followed silently behind the guard guiding her to Gaara's greenhouse. It was relatively small and had a dome shaped roof instead of a triangle shaped one. It bore no signs that it belonged to the great Commander of the Shinobi forces nor did it bear a flying Sunagakure flag.

"Ah-hem." The guard cleared his voice.

Ino turned to her right to find that the guard was holding the door open, awaiting her entry. Through the door and further towards the back of the greenhouse she saw the Kazekage. He was wearing a pair of black pants that stopped above the ankles, and a loose black cotton shirt. He bent down to retrieve two white small shallow growing dishes. His eyes looked up at her, but he did not stop gathering more materials.

"That will be all Tsutei-san . You may wait outside."

Gaara picked up the tray containing the dishes, the soil, two cacti, and a bottle of dark liquid and brought it over to a table standing a few feet in front of Ino.

"Yamanaka-san." He inclined his head toward her in greeting.

Ino did the same. "Kazekage-sama."

"I trust you slept well?"

"As well as one can sleep away from home, Kazekage-sama." He nodded as he walked over to a sandbox and grabbed a handful before depositing it onto the tray.

With neither of them being too familiar with the other ,save for their connection to Temari and Naruto, silence enveloped them both. Pulling at straws Ino broke the silence.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Ino immediately regretted the comment when she heard him give two short chuckles in his throat.

"As good as one can sleep who is not used to it." Ino's face showed confusion.

"But I thought that-"

Gaara cut her off with a wave.

"It's a long story. Perhaps during your stay with Kankuro, he can regale you with the tale." Ino pursed her lips.

"I'd rather hear it from the source, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara placed both hands on the table and leaned over it towards Ino. A curious spark in his eyes.

"One source is as good as another isn't it? Same coin just different sides."

"That may be true, but I always prefer hearing it from the head and not the tail."

"The tail is just as powerful as the head, and without it the head would have nothing watching it's back."

"A tail is a liability. Even if it is watched where would it hide from the teeth of an enemy?"

Gaara just looked at Ino. Ino feared maybe she had said too much and decided to soften her earlier statement towards the Kazekage's brother. Were they really that close?

"Luckily, tails do grow back, on most reptiles anyway. So it would be wrong to say that there is no value in it. My apologies, Kazekage-sama." Ino folded her hands and gave a quarter bow. She was nervous.

Gaara began preparing the transplant of a baby cactus into one of the shallow dishes as he spoke.

"Did you know, Yamanaka-san, that without a tail a fish cannot achieve locomotion through the sea?

Ino nodded, unsure of where this was going.

" Some land mammals even use it to swat at annoying pests. " Ino nodded again, urging him to continue.

"Felines and Kangaroos have incredible balance due to this same appendage. Don't you find that fascinating?"

"Ridiculously so, Kazekage-sama."

"Then you would be delighted to know that monkeys as well use it to take ahold of branches and also use it for locomotion. Deer, as I am sure you are quite well-acquainted with, use theirs to warn others of nearby danger, and dogs, both wild and tame use it to signal certain emotions. There are other uses, but I won't bore you with those. I probably have already."

"Not at all Kaz-" Gaara cut her off.

"Regardless my point on the subject matter is that _tails_ are quite valuable and serve many purposes to their _heads_of state. I'd appreciate it if _**my**_ tail, which you have quite clearly shown a quite a dislike for, remains intact during this month mission. The guard will escort you to Temari's room, Yamanaka-san. Thank you for your time. "

Ino bowed, and turned to leave. Gaara stopped her at the door with his comment.

"As you've previously stated reptiles do indeed regrow their tails over time if the original is cast away. And even though I've almost lost my tail once, if I found myself in another situation where I had to cast my tail away from me again, then I would be highly…displeased…good day Yamanaka-san. May you sleep well."

"As to you as well, Kazekage-sama."

Ino walked with the guard back to her shared quarters like a dog in a doghouse. Ironicly she felt as if she had a tail, and right now hers would be between her legs, and her head bowed down low.

"Well, that went smoothly. Lesson no. 1: Never insult the Kazekage's brother." She murmed.

"Or liken him to a tail." Ino froze. No, not that voice. She didn't notice Tsutei being changed as her guard/escort as they had been walking.

"Kankuro-san." Tsutei bowed and moved to the side. Exposing one cat boy leaning against a door frame.

Ino stared, and remembered how his demeanor had changed after her insults in Kawa no Kuni. She also remembered her fresh encounter with his brother, the Kazekage. Ino was bold, but she wasn't that bold.

"I can escort Yamanaka-san from here, Tsutei."

"Yes, Kankuro-san." Kankuro walked a couple of steps until he stood infront of Ino.

"Now, Hime, What's all this talk I just endured about a green house campaign, and why does she insist on puppet traps to defend it?"

Ino took a deep breath in, and sighed. This was going to be another long night.


End file.
